Happily Ever After
by atlightspeed
Summary: Sam and Quinn are happily married and their lives have pretty normal up until now. Weird things start happening to them and they have proof to believe someone has hired people to ruin their lives. Not that great at summaries but hope you still read.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own glee or its characters**

The sunlight fought its way into the Evan's bedroom awaking Sam from his peaceful slumber. He turned over lazily reaching over to his wife, but all he felt was air and mattress. His eyes snapped open and he sat up terrified of what might have happened. It had happened before, and his wife ended up getting a concussion from falling down the stairs. As Sam was getting out of bed going on the search for his wife he heard the toilet flush. He breathed a sigh of relief. Out of the bathroom staggered Sam's wife, her beautiful golden hair was a mess and her eyes were barely open. The sun was shining directly on her face making her face glow. Sam smiled,

"You look beautiful honey." Sam said beckoning his wife over. His wife walked towards him and got on the bed, "I just woke up, my hair's a mess, and I don't have any make-up on and you still say I'm beautiful? You must really love me." Sam smiled and lay on the bed with his arm around her. Quinn laid her head on Sam's chest.

"I love you Quinn." Sam said kissing her forehead. Quinn looked up and smiled and said "I love you too Sam." Remembering what Sam had done to win her back. After graduating from McKinley Sam and Quinn happen to go to the same college. The first 3 years of college they really didn't pay attention to each other; they both were dating other people. During their last year of college Sam realized that he still had feelings for Quinn, but he was dating a girl named Ellie McJosh. Ellie wasn't the type of girl that let you just break up with her, you needed a good reason and if it wasn't a good one well you would be still with her. But Ellie was a nice girl and Sam liked her, just not as much. Luckily for Sam, Ellie broke up with him giving him a bunch of time to think about how he was going to win back Quinn. He knew what he had to do. He took Quinn to the science room and sang to her and gave her a beautiful necklace. Memories of the song rushed into her head.

FLASHBACK:

Sam walked in with his guitar and started playing it, then he sang:

_You're better then the best  
>I'm lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler than the flip side  
>Of my pillow, that's right<em>

_Completely unaware_  
><em>Nothing can compare to where<em>  
><em>You send me, lets me know that it's okay<em>  
><em>Yeah, it's okay<em>  
><em>And the moments where my good times start to fade<em>

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_  
><em>Sing like bird, dizzy in my head<em>  
><em>Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_  
><em>Shine like gold, buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>  
><em>Oh, you make me smile<em>

_Don't know how I lived without you_  
><em>'Cause every time that I get around you<em>  
><em>I see the best of me inside your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me smile<em>  
><em>You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe<em>  
><em>Shine like gold, buzz like a bee<em>  
><em>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<em>

Quinn's eyes welled up in tears as Sam continued

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed  
>Sing like bird, dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night  
>You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<br>Oh, you make me smile_

Quinn had loved it and agreed to become a couple again. Quinn was brought back to reality when Sam kissed her on the cheek and rolled out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked trying to hide the sadness in her voice. She liked being in Sam's warm arms. "I've got to get to work remember?" Sam said going to the bathroom to take a shower. Sam and Quinn were pretty successful. Sam worked as the store manager at a local sports shop, while Quinn was a successful real estate agent. After Sam came out of the shower he threw on a suit and kissed Quinn on the forehead before heading downstairs. Quinn decided it was time for her to get out of bed, she also had to work. She took a shower, put on her clothes and went down stairs too.

"So Quinny you like pancakes?" Sam asked as she walked into the kitchen. "You made breakfast?" Quinn asked surprised. "Yep and I managed to not set the house on fire." Sam said handing Quinn a plate of pancakes. He walked over to Quinn kissing her passionately, her hand went up his shirt and his arms was wrapped around her waist, just as it was about it turn into something else, Sam pulled away.

"Is something wrong Sam?" Quinn asked seductively, her hand still on his chest. Sam smiled and shook his head. "It's just that the pancakes are going to get cold and we have to get to work." Sam said cupping Quinn's face and kissing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sam had a very important meeting to go to so he left early. Quinn was sad she couldn't spend more time with him that morning, but this meeting could help Sam get a raise and she wasn't going to ruin his chances for her own sexual needs.

Several hours after Sam left Quinn also left for work. Today started off normal, but it turned for the worse, quickly. When Quinn went out to car she saw that someone had pulled out multiple cords out of the engine, she also saw that in order to get in the garage someone possible the sam person who pulled out the cords in the car, had broken the windows. Quinn realized there was no way she would be able to go to work today. She was also slighty terrified. So she called her boss explaining the situation. Her boss was hesitant but allowed her to stay home. Her day was very uneventful; she went out to the car twice seeing if she could possibly fix it, she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about Sam and wishing that he was her with her, she had to do something else so she decided to clean the house. It didn't take much work since Quinn liked a clean house and insisted that they clean their house at least once every other week. Quinn sighed as she sat on the couch watching TV. There was nothing good on to watch either.

"I'm sooo bored!" Quinn yelled in her empty house and almost as if on cue the phone rang. She ran to the phone and picked it up, she wanted to talk to someone, but she mostly wanted to talk to Sam.

"Hello?" Quinn said a little too desperately "Hi Quinn." said the voice on the other side. "Who is this?" Quinn asked a little scared, what if it's the freak that broke into my garage she thought to herself. "It-it its Artie." Artie said breathed a sigh of relief. Artie and Mike worked with Sam at the sports shop so they were very close, sort of like a family

"Oh hey Artie, did Sam get the raise?" Quinn asked hopefully. "Umm I've got to umm tell you something." Artie said his voice getting shakier by the minute; suddenly Quinn heard an ambulance siren in the background. Quinn grew wide-eyed suddenly very worried.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Quinn said hopefully they all Artie had to tell her was that Sam got the raise but was going to be a little late coming home. Artie told Quinn something. Quinn's mouth dropped open and tears welled up in her eyes. She thanked Artie for telling her and hung up. After hanging up the phone Quinn fell back onto the couch and burst into tears.

**That left you thinking didn't it. I'll try and update as soon as possible and not leaving you thinking for too long. And sorry it's a short chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the short chapter last time, and sorry it took so long to update, had a lot of finals to do.**

**I don't own glee sadly**

Quinn sat on the couch tears still free falling from her eyes. She needed to get to the hospital and fast. She called Mike this time.

"Hey Mike could you come over and pick me up?" Quinn said as soon as Mike picked up the phone. "Umm sure, well actually I'll send Tina over she wants to send you." Quinn sniffled and wiped the tears still falling from her face. "Thanks."Quinn said "Yea no problem, see you in a little bit." Mike said before hanging up the phone. The few minutes it took for Tina to drive to her house were the longest. Seconds felt like days and minutes felt like hours. After what felt like 3 years, although it was only 25 minutes, Tina finally arrived at Quinn's house.

"Hey Quinn." Tina said weakly smiling as Quinn ran out of the house. "Hi Tina." Quinn said weakly smiling back rushing towards Tina's car. The whole way to the hospital was silent and tears were still falling from Quinn's eyes. It was like a waterfall that would never stop. Tina's was going to say something but looking at Quinn's condition she decided against it. Tina handed Quinn a bag of tissues, Quinn looked at Tina thankfully. Finally they arrived at the hospital and they rushed out of the car and into the hospital. Tina led her quickly to a room. Quinn stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway of the room. She stared at the shirtless, napping occupant in the hospital bed, her tears fell even harder and she broke down crying. Tina patted her on the back trying to comfort her. The occupant in the bed stirred from his nap.

"Quinn is that you?" he said eyes half open. "Oh my god Sam what happened?" Quinn said rushing to Sam's side. Sam had bruises on his face, cuts all up his arm, and a large diagonal cut starting from below the left side of his neck and ending on the right side of his rib cage. The cuts had all been stitched up and he didn't look like he was in too much pain. Sam stretched out his arm and used his thumb to wipe away the falling tears on Quinn's face.

"What happened?" Quinn repeated. Sam laughed and scooted over on his hospital bed and slowly forced himself into a sitting position to allow Quinn to sit next to him.

"I'd ask you the same thing." Sam said still laughing when he looked at Quinn's red, puffy eyes. Quinn glared at Sam for laughing, this was no laughing matter but reluctantly Quinn got in the bed. Sam put his arm around Quinn, sighed, and began his story.

"Well we were in the meeting right, and the boss was about to talk to me about something. I have a feeling it was about the raise, but suddenly this guy I'd never seen before leaps on the table and tackles me to the ground. He takes out a knife from his pants and cuts me a few times." This was met by Quinn gasping and tears welling up her eyes again. Sam smiled and wiped away those tears too. Then he continued "The doc says the cuts weren't very deep, and they should heal pretty quickly, but there was one thing the dude said to me before Mike and Artie pulled him off me." Sam paused and squinted his eyes. Quinn looked at him waiting for him to continue. Sam took a deep breath and continued, "He told me that…" Sam paused again and then continued almost immediately "He said that his boss would be happy with his work, and then his watch beeped and that's when he stopped attacking me and Mike and Artie lifted him off of me, I just don't know what that means, because if I remember correctly, my boss and I were the only two bosses there and if I'm right below my boss, then I'm obviously his boss and I wasn't very happy with is work." Quinn smiled at Sam's rambling at the end and glad he was okay. "Oh by the way..." Sam said reaching into his pants pocket and pulled something out.

"Here ya go." Sam said opening up his hand reveal small packets of lemonhead candy. "I know there your favorite type of candy and they had a ton at the meeting so I just got some for you." Quinn was tempted to slap him. Sam had just gotten knifed and he acted like it was no big deal. Instead he was giving Quinn candy he got from the meeting. Quinn smiled and took the candy and placed them on the counter near the bed.

"Aren't you gonna….." Sam was cut off as Quinn crashed her lips against his surprising him with a very passionate kiss. Quinn ran her hand down Sam's bare chest, slightly wincing when her fingers ran over the cut. Their kiss was soon cut short when Mike and Tina cleared their throats notifying the happy couple that they were still in the room. Sam and Quinn looked up and they both chuckled. Sam swung his legs around the side of the bed and attempted to get up. His legs were still weak and he started to fall, but luckily Mike was there to catch him. The doctor walked into the room, looked at Sam, and pointed at the bed indicating that Sam should get back into bed. Sam slowly made his way back to the bed. Quinn got up giving room to lie down.

"Sam you are free to go anytime now, I suggest you take some painkillers to help ease the pain." The doctor said looked back at the clipboard in his hand, the he looked back up and looked over at Quinn "Are you his girlfriend?" The doctor asked pointing his pen at Quinn. "Wife actually" Quinn said smiling at Sam. "Right, well he should be back here in about 3 weeks to get the stitches off, if they healed of course. Until then try to discourage him from putting too much strain on his arms, other than that he's good to go." The doctor said, before turning around. "Thanks!" Quinn said. The doctor nodded without even turning around and left the room. Sam sat back up and he didn't wince as much this time.

"Well I guesss we'll be heading home talk to you guys later, feel better Sam!" Mike said about to leave the room."Thanks, whoa wait we need a ride home remember?" Quinn said, Mike turned around and nodded his head,"That's right,we'll wait for you guys." Sam stood up and wobbled a little bit and finally he balanced himself.

"I'm just going to get my shirt."Sam said pointing to a chair and walking closer to it "NO!." Quinn blurted out" I mean um you-you can put it on in the car, we wouldn't want to keep Mike and Tina waiting for too long." Quinn added quickly, metally slapping herself. She was His abs get me everytime, now he knows I'd rather see him shirtless. She thought to herself. Sam grabbed his shirt and swung it over his shoulder, "Alrighty then let's get going." Quinn stood near the hospital bed her mouth slighty open."A-are you serious?" Quinn asked making her way over to Sam. Sam smirked at Quinn and nodded. Quinn glared at him, and they made their way out of the hospital room. As they made their way to Mike's car Sam got like a billion looks from girls, one girl even had the nerve to give him the"call me" sign. At that point Quinn turned Sam's head and kissed with as much passion as she could muster, she pulled away when see all the girl's jaws drop to the floor. When they finally got into Mike's car Sam finally put his shirt on and then Quinn slapped him on his arm. Sam smiled at Quinn and kissed her on the cheek.

**I kinda think that the part was kind pointless, but I just didn't exactly know how I was going to end it so that what I came up with. Anyway please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I sort of had writer's block**

**Don't own glee**

The next few days for the Evans were normal, Sam was still in the process of healing but it was getting better. Sam had fixed Quinn's car so she could go to work now too. A week after the accident things were still normal Sam and Quinn were at home, Sam was holding a cook book and attempting to cook dinner and Quinn was standing next to Sam giving him hints every now and then. DING DONG, the sound echoed throughout the house.

"I'll get it." Quinn said chuckling as she threw a handful of flour into Sam's face."That didn't help Quinn, the recipe doesn't call for a face full of flour" Sam yelled after her. Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled as she made her way to the door. Sam heard the door open and Quinn start talking to the guests.

"Oh my god hey guys come on in, come on in." Quinn exclaimed. "Gladly" the other person replied. Sam decided making dinner could wait till later, so he washed his hands and walked over to the living room where their guests were. As he walked into the room Quinn turned around to face Sam and she burst out laughing. The black girl and stylish boy sitting on the couch also laughed a little. Sam felt left out and very confused.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked faking a slight laugh, Quinn walked overt o him and grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. "You tell me." Quinn said pointing to the mirror. Sam look at the Quinn and thought Quinn was insulting him until he looked into the mirror. He still had flour all over his face from when Quinn threw it at him, and to add on to the embarrassment he had half an egg shell in his hair, how it got there he had no clue. Sam reached up and grabbed the egg shell cracking it a little bit.

"When did you put this in my hair?" Sam said dropping the shell in the trash can. Quinn laughed "I put it in your hair when you bent down to pick up the spoon you dropped after you tasted the soup." Sam furrowed his eyebrows and made a slight pouty face. Quinn recognized this as his thinking face. "Oh!" Sam said finally remembering when that happened, he wiped the flour off his face before putting his arm around Quinn and headed back to their guests.

"So what's up guys?" Sam asked as he walked into the room with Quinn. Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other and smiled Mercedes nodded encouragingly.

"We would like you guys to attend my wedding." Kurt said excitedly before looking at Mercedes. "Wait, I thought you were gay." Sam said clearly confused. "What? I am what are you…. Oh not Mercedes and me, Blaine and mine's wedding. Kurt announced proudly. "Congratulations and we'd love to come." Quinn replied, Sam nodded and smiled at Kurt."So when is it?" Sam asked "It's a week from today." Mercedes said excitedly."Okay" Sam said whipping out his phone and entering it into his calendar." Sorry it's on such short notice, but I just came back from a trip from New York but at least now it's settled." Kurt said clapping his hands together happily."The wedding is a go. You were the last people we needed to ask. Oh my god I'm so damn excited." Kurt stated excitedly and stood up. "Kurt we need to get tater tots at this wedding." Mercedes said after she stood up as well Kurt nodded in response. "We'll make them." Quinn blurted. Kurt turned around "You will?" Sam looked over at Quinn too. "We will?" Quinn nodded. "If you think you can get away with bringing tater tots as your wedding present it won't work." Kurt said. Quinn laughed "No, we'll buy you an actual gift as well." Quinn assured.

Kurt nodded and opened the front door allowing Mercedes to go first and then exited after her. He turned around and waved goodbye to them before closing the door behind him. Sam sat down and sighed. Quinn walked over and sat sideways in his lap.

"How the hell are we going to make a bazillion tater tots? Sam said tucking a stand of hair behind Quinn's ear. Quinn laughed and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck "Not we you." Sam glared at Quinn and picked her up and laid her on the couch. Sam crouched down and leaned in, Quinn puckered up her lips and Sam leaned in even closer, but then quickly moved his head and kissed her cheek. Quinn sat up and slapped him on the arm.

"What was that?"Quinn asked pouting. Sam smiled his dorky half smile, Sam grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen "Come on we need to make dinner." Sam said enunciating the "we" making it clear he wasn't going to make the dinner alone. Quinn laughed and handed him the cook book

"Lead the way Chef Evans." Quinn motioned."Well actually since we're married now you could be Chef Evans, so go on and get started."Sam insisted. "Fine Mr. Evans can start cooking." Quinn countered."You know what, we keep arguing like we won't have a dinner." Sam said looking at the cook book and picking up where he left off. Eventually dinner was done and Sam went to watch T.V while Quinn called Rachel, to sort some details out. Once senior year of high school came around Quinn found it useless fighting Rachel all the time so they decided to call and truce and become friends, now Quinn called Rachel all the time when she was having problems and vise versa. After talking with Rachel on the phone Sam and Quinn decided it was time for bed. Quinn needed her sleep, tomorrow she would be shopping for bridesmaid dresses with all the glee girls, she knew they would be shopping for at least half the day and in order to shop longer you needed your sleep. At around 3:00 A.M Quinn was awakened by the sound of their front door opening and closing. Her mind instantly went to Sam, what if he left me Quinn thought to herself. Out of panic she turned her head to the left and was relieved to find Sam snoring softly next to her. She then heard the sound of a lamp breaking. She tapped Sam on the shoulder in response Sam turned his head the other way.

"Sam!" Quinn whisper yelled in Sam's ear, he mumbled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up complaining. Quinn shushed him and they both heard the sounds of tables and chairs rubbing across their wooden flooring."What the hell is down there?" Sam asked now wide awake. "I don't know that's why you're going to go find out." Quinn said urging Sam out of bed. Sam got up glared at Quinn, which she didn't see, and he put on a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Fine "Sam mumbled as he stumbled out of the bedroom. Sam walked down the stairs and saw a shadow moving around in the living room and he could see light emitting from the T.V.

"I swore I turned off the T.V before I went to bed." Sam muttered to himself as he continued down the stairs. As he reached the bottom he reached over and flicked on the living room light. He peered over the wall, on the couch sat a man with a blanket wrapped around him holding the T.V remote and pointing it at the T.V. The man looked back at Sam and got wide-eyed. He stood up; put the T.V remote down, and back away from Sam. Sam stood there looking back at him. Sam instantly knew who it was, finally Sam broke the silence

"Puck?"

**Sorry if there are mistakes I don't have anyone checking my paper except for spell check. Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter took a lot of time to write because I had major writers block**

**I don't own glee**

The Mohawk haired boy blinked a couple of times before giving Sam a big grin and waving at him

"Hey there Sammy boy." Puck greeted. "Hey, what are you doing in my house, at 3 in the morning?" Sam asked. "Long story actual-""We've got time." Sam interrupted. Puck nodded and turned off the T.V.

"You see Lauren kicked me out of the house because I'm jobless, unemployed, no job." I get it Puck; just get to the point please." Sam interrupted again. "Right okay so Lauren got mad that she was our only source of income, and she insisted I get a job, but that doesn't fly with Puckzilla see, and well then she kicked me outta the house. I knew you lived only like a 15 minute drive from us so I drove over here and thought that maybe you'd let me crash here, just for a few days a week tops." Puck said saying the last part hopefully. "That wasn't that long of a story."Sam said as Quinn made her way downstairs. Sam had been down there for quiet a long time so she decided to go down as well.

"PUCK! What are you doing here?" Quinn exclaimed as she walked into the living room. "Oh Sam are you hooking up with Fabray?" Puck sneered. "We're married thank you very much; you should know you came to our wedding." Quinn yelled at him. Puck looked confused for a moment and then laughed "Oh that's right." "So what the hell are you doing here?" Quinn repeated. "Ask your husband the Puckasauras doesn't like to repeat himself." Puck stated. Quinn looked at Sam; he sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Well Lauren kicked Puck out of their house and he wants to crash here for a few days." Sam informed Quinn. "How long?" Quinn asked sighing "One week tops." Puck said excitedly. "We'll get back to you on this." Sam said leading Quinn to the kitchen.

"What do you think?" Sam asked running his fingers through his hair. "I say no you know what Puck is capable of doing. He must be working at some angle" Sam shrugged" I think we should let him, you let Rachel and Finn stay here when they visited from New York." "That was different Rachel is my friend." Quinn countered. "And Puck is my friend." Sam countered back. Quinn groaned "Well it just….. I hate it when you make good arguments. If he breaks anything it's on you." Sam smiled his dorky smile "I've got it, tomorrow when you go shopping I'll take Puck job finding. The faster we find him a job the faster he's outta here. Plus I have a good idea of what job is good for him." Sam said. "I don't exactly want the guy who knocked me up in high school living in our house, but fine as long as you take him not me" Quinn said "Deal babe."Sam said wrapping his arms around Quinn's waist. "He can stay but only for a few days, we still have tater tots to make" Quinn said smiling at Sam. Sam groaned and dropped his arms from her waist "Why did you say we would do that?" Quinn chuckled and walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright Puck you can stay." "YES!" Puck screamed. "You'll be staying in the basement guest room, so off you go." Quinn said shooing him to the basement door. "Thanks you guys are the best, you really are." Puck's voice trailed off as he walked down the stairs. Suddenly they heard a scream, Quinn groaned.

"You go on up to bed I'll check on Puck, it's probably just a spider." Sam said kissing Quinn on the forehead before heading down to the basement. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Puck running around the basement holding two Xbox games.

"Um Puck is everything okay?" Sam asked his eyes following Puck run around the room. "I can't believe you have Halo and Call of Duty. Lauren said that games like these are stupid and never let me buy them, oh my god I'm gonna love staying here." Puck yelled holding the two games. "Oh my freakin god you have a Kinect also?" Puck yelled running around the Kinect sensor. Sam sighed and gave a slight chuckle Puck was being really childish. "Okay Puck how about this, you go to bed now and tomorrow we can play the Xbox alright?" Sam said grabbing Puck's arm. Puck nodded excitedly like a young child and Sam let go of his arm. Puck put the games down on the coffee table hear the Xbox and ran to the guest bedroom, Sam followed him. Puck gave Sam a big grin "I can't wait for tomorrow." Sam nodded "Okay Puck now go to sleep." Sam instructed and pointed to the bed. Puck ran to the bed and got in. "I'm gonna whoop your ass when we play tomorrow." Puck said flexing his muscles. "You're on." Sam challenged. Sam turned off the light and went back to his bedroom.

Quinn woke up to the smell of burning food. Sam walked out of the bathroom with only a pair of jeans on and water sparkling on his chest.

"I think I need a haircut." Sam stated rustling his wet hair. Quinn got up from the bed and walked to Sam. "I think your hair makes you look sexy." Quinn whispered in his ear as she walked past him to the bathroom. Sam walked in after her and snaked his arms around her waist from behind, and peppered her neck with kisses. Quinn giggled "Sam I have to take a shower get out." Quinn said shoving him away still slightly giggling. "Okay" Sam said giving her one more kiss before leaving the bathroom. Sam smelt burnt food and crinkled his nose, threw on a t-shirt, and made his way downstairs. He saw smoke coming from the kitchen and the smoke detector going off. He then heard the sound of the fire extinguisher spraying and then Puck walked out from the kitchen with a piece of burnt toast in his hand.

"Puck what did you do?" Sam asked waving his hand in front of him trying to get the smoke away. "I made toast, I wouldn't made you guys some, but well." Puck said shrugging and taking a bite out of his piece of toast spraying crumbs everywhere. Sam sighed and went into the kitchen to find soot surrounding the toaster.

Sam yelled. "You set the kitchen on fired didn't you." Sam heard Puck laugh nervously. Sam walked out of the kitchen with a bagel and stood by Puck. Quinn came down and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek; Puck stuck his cheek out and tapped his cheek with his finger.

"Where's my kiss." Puck asked. "Back in high school" Quinn snarled walking into the kitchen. Sam rushed into the kitchen after her.

"What is this?" Quinn hissed running her finger through the soot. "Puck set the kitchen on fire." Sam said sighing. "WHAT?" Quinn whisper yelled "You need to get him out of this house and fast." Sam nodded and left the kitchen and walked over to Puck. Puck smiled and clenched his right hand into a fist and punched it into his left hand's palm

"Ready to lose Evans?" Puck asked mockingly. "Actually I believe I will be winning, but first we need to go somewhere." Sam said. Puck frowned. "That wasn't part of the deal." Sam shrugged, Quinn walked out of the kitchen

"Well I'll be off, bye honey." Quinn said kissing Sam. "Bye Puck."Quinn mumbled going to the garage.

"Where is she going?" Puck asked. "She's going shopping with some friends." Sam said "We should get going too." Sam advised walking to the garage. Puck ran after him. "Where are we going?" "You'll see." Sam got into the car and Puck followed suit. Soon they arrived at a building; Puck looked up and read the sign

**Peter's Modeling Agency**

"What are we doing here?" Puck asked confused and a slight hint of worry in his voice. "We're gonna get you a job, you're always saying how hot you are. Today you're gonna put that so called 'hotness' to work. Mr. Puckzilla." Sam said getting out of the car. Puck got out too,

"Whoa Evans you're getting me a job?" Puck asked as he entered the building. Sam nodded. Puck looked around and saw millions of girls and boys strutting down the runway. Suddenly a tan man with a pencil mustache and dark spiky brown hair walked in.

"Are you Noah Puckerman?" The man asked pointing to Puck, Peter had a very deep manly voice. Puck stared at the man's hair and unconsciously petted his Mohawk and then nodded. "Cool I'm Peter; are you ready to show me how hot you can be?" Peter asked Puck pointing at the runway. "Umm sure I guess." Puck said walking towards the runway."Eh no, you will be room 3." Peter said pointing to a room down the hall. Puck and Peter went to the room and Sam sat down in a chair near the runway and called Quinn. The phone rang a couple a times and finally he heard a familiar laughter

"Hello?" Quinn asked still laughing on the other side "Hey Quinnie." Sam said "You still shopping?" "It's only been like 30 minutes since I left, of course I am all the girls are coming over tonight alright?"Sam sighed "Sure, but you're cooking for them." He heard Quinn laugh "No I'm getting Breadstix to go.""Alright bye," " Bye" Sam hung up as Puck walked out of the room smiling and shaking hands with Peter.

"Well that was fast. What happened?" Sam questioned Puck as he walked towards Sam. "I got the job man, it's super easy. I just have to sit around, change clothes, and let them take pictures of me. Even I can do that." Sam gave him a thumbs up. "So you ready to move out?" "Trying to get rid of me huh? But yea since I got a job I can leave, but we first need to play Xbox right?" Sam chuckled and nodded. "I just need to go to one more stop alright?" Puck rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

When Sam and Puck arrived home Quinn the girls were already home, they sat at the dinning room table talking, with billions of bags next to each girl. Puck quickly ran behind Sam and peered over his should scanning the table for Lauren.

"You're lucky Puck; Lauren had to go home to do some paperwork for her job." Quinn said turning around and looking at them. Then Quinn's mouth dropped and stared at Sam's new hair do, he had gotten rid of the bieber cut he had insisted on keeping since high school.. Now it was short and his bangs stuck up a little and it was a dirty blonde now. "What the hell Sam?" Quinn asked getting up from her seat and running her fingers through Sam's hair. "You like?" Sam asked "I didn't think it was possible for you to be sexier." Quinn responded. Sam smiled and kissed her, Quinn immediately deepen it, Quinn licked the bottom of Sam's lip asking for entrance, Sam quickly granted access.

"Get a room." Santana spat out laughing a little. Puck elbowed Sam in the ribs. "Let's go play." Puck ordered. Quinn and Sam pulled away and Sam followed Puck downstairs to the basement. Puck cracked open a can of beer and threw Sam one.

"Where did you get his beer?" Sam asked turning the can over. "I bought it when you were getting your hair cut." Puck said turning on the Xbox and grabbing a controller. Sam shrugged and grabbed the other controller. After a while of playing Puck got up and started heading upstairs

"Where are you going?" Sam yelled after him. "I've got to um make a phone call." Puck yelled back. Puck walked into the living room and looked around making sure no one was there, luckily all the girls had gone upstairs. Puck whipped his phone out a dialed a number.

"Hello?" The person the other side said. "Hey."Puck said as Quinn was walking down the stairs, she heard Puck talking so she stood on the stairs eavesdropping.

"Look I can't do this anymore." Puck hissed at the other person. "What? Why not?" The guy on the other side yelled loud enough for Quinn to hear. The voice was very familiar, but she couldn't place it to a face. "I just can't, they let me sleep here; Sam found me a job do you even know how hard that is to do? He also let me play his Xbox with him, how the hell am I supposed to ruin their lives?" "Just find away." "NO!" Puck whispered yelled. "I quit you can't tell me what to do –""Don't you dare say my name." The person on the side yelled. "Okay well I quit Boss." Puck said saying boss mockingly. Puck hung up and sighed and made his way back to the basement yelling,

"Are you ready to lose again Evans?" Quinn stood on the stairs letting what she just heard sink in, if Puck's so called boss was the same person that cut Sam then something fishy was definitely going on, she had to tell Sam.

**Next chapter will be the wedding and a shooting will happen whether or not someone will die I'm not telling. So please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got really good reviews on the last chapter and that made me very happy, so here's the next chapter. **

**I don't own glee**

Puck had already moved out leaving Sam and Quinn adequate time to make all the tater tots, as Quinn promised Kurt. Quinn still hadn't told Sam what she heard Puck say a few days ago but decided she was going to tell him the day of the wedding, why she decided on that day she didn't know. Quinn woke up on the day of the wedding and gently tapped Sam on the shoulder. They had done a little more than sleeping last night and that always put Sam in a good mood, although she didn't know why she need him in a good mood. God why am I freaking out about this so much. Quinn thought. Sam rolled over and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning babe," He muttered wrapping his arms around her. "Morning," Quinn said back smiling "Um I need to tell you something." Sam looked at her "Go for it" Quinn took a deep breath "Well you know the other day, when Puck was here, you two were playing the Xbox, he came into the living and he was talking on the phone with someone." Sam nodded "Oh yea he told me that he need to call someone." "So do you know who he was calling?" Quinn asked him, Sam shook his head, "Okay well, I was on my way downstairs to get a cup of water when I over head him talking to someone on the phone. The guy was Puck's boss or something like that, and he was really loud so I could hear him and he said that Puck's mission was to ruin our lives, but then Puck quit and went yelling downstairs about you losing." Sam smiled "Oh yea I whooped his ass at COD." Quinn looked at him. ''Sorry, are you sure this wasn't a dream?" Sam asked. Quinn looked at him with her mouth open, "You don't believe me do you?" Quinn asked sliding out of bed "No it's just… It seems unlikely." "Fine, whatever Sam I know what I heard. Anyway you have to get out of bed; we have to get to the wedding earlier to set up our tater tots." Sam groaned "I still can't believe you offered to make them." Quinn smiled and walked into the bathroom.

The wedding was only 3 hours away and Quinn and Sam were getting dressed for the wedding. Quinn was wearing a purple dress that fell just below her knees, while Sam was wearing a black tux with a black tie. Sam loaded up the car with the tater tots and Quinn got the wedding present, which was a hotel reservation for a 4 star hotel in the Bahamas where Kurt and Blaine were going for their honeymoon. They drove to the location of the wedding, what used to be a park was now transformed to a wedding chapel, just without the ceiling. There were white tents set up here and there and Kurt was running around ordering people places. Quinn walked up to Mercedes who was sitting in one of the chairs set up for the guests

"Hey, isn't Kurt supposed to be in his dressing room? And where should we put the tater tots Mercedes?" Quinn asked approaching the sitting diva. Mercedes looked up and smiled at Quinn. "Over there in the third tent." Mercedes said pointing to a tent where Kurt was ushering chefs in and yelling at them to start cooking."I tried to drag him into his dressing room, but that guy has gotten stronger since high school." "Well didn't he hire a wedding planner to do everything here?" Quinn asked looking around. "Oh he did." Mercedes said pointing to a man sitting in the grass tied up with rope screaming. "Kurt said that he would take care of everything." "Remind me to never make Kurt mad." Sam mumbled. Quinn thanked Mercedes and they made their way over to the tent. When Kurt saw them with the tater tots he quickly made them enter and give the tater tots to the chefs to set up. Quinn stayed in the tent and started talking to Kurt while Sam walked around with his hands in his pockets. Then Sam saw a man sitting on the ground near the wedding stage fumbling with a briefcase, he was wearing all black and looking around worriedly. Sam furrowed his eyebrows and looked around then he saw Kurt walking out of the food tent, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, Sam made his way over to him.

"Hey uh Kurt, who's that?" Sam asked pointing at the man; Kurt shrugged "Probably the photographer, Blaine hired him." Kurt sighed and walked away. Sam didn't believe it so he decided to keep and eye on him. Mercedes finally managed to drag Kurt into his dressing room and the guests started arriving. Once everyone arrived the band started playing and Blaine and Kurt walked down the aisle. Sam sat in the crowd and looked over at the man every once in a while. When Kurt and Blaine were about to say their 'I do's' Sam saw the man pull out a gun. Sam eyes widened and gently nudged Quinn, who sat beside him; she glared at him and turned her attention back to the happy couple at the front. Sam had to think quickly, he looked at Blaine and Kurt and put his years of education to work.

"If the gun man shot from there, he would nail." Sam thought to himself "Kurt!" He mumbled with a hint of realization in his voice. He looked back over at the gun man; he was getting ready to shoot. Kurt was standing sideways on the left facing Blaine. Sam quickly figured out that Kurt would have to move just a step to the left to dodge the bullet, Blaine was safe, at least he hoped, the bullet didn't look like it would hurt him. Sam looked around and no one seemed to notice the man except him. He nudged Quinn again, Quinn glared at him again and gently hit his arm and told him to pay attention. The priest started talking

"Do you Blaine Anderson take Kurt Hummel to-"Sam stood up "Kurt move to the left!" Sam yelled. Quinn glared at him for the third time "What are you doing?" she hissed. "Move to the left." Sam repeated, ignoring Quinn. "We'll have time for pictures later." Kurt explained urging the priest to continue with a huge smile on his face. Sam looked over the gun man, and saw he had his finger on the trigger. "Move to the left Kurt!" Sam yelled again, just as the gun man hit the trigger, the sound rang throughout the park. Kurt eyes widened, he stood there frozen for a moment before he quickly moved to the left. This was the moment of truth, if Sam miscalculated just a little bit, Kurt's arm would have bullet in it and Blaine might get hurt too. Everyone was holding their breath, and some closed their eyes. The bullet zoomed past Kurt narrowly missing his arm, and landed in the grass behind Kurt. Kurt was breathing heavily and turned his head to look at Sam; Blaine walked up to Kurt and engulfed him into a hug.

"Sam" Quinn whispered turning her head to find Sam gone; she looked around and found Sam running towards the gun man. The gun man noticed Sam and pointed his gun at Sam. Sam held his hands up in surrender and backed away.

"Evans!" A voice behind him boomed, Sam instantly knew that the voice belonged to Puck. "Now is the perfect time to use the plan we made at your house. Are you ready?" Puck yelled, Sam nodded slowly, the gun man finger lingered over the trigger, pointing the gun at Puck and then back at Sam unsure what to do. "GO!" Puck yelled running towards them, Sam quickly dropped to the ground as Puck ran towards the gun man, when Puck reached Sam he ran around him and kept running towards the gun man, and then tackled the gun man, but not before the gun man released one last shot. Quinn screamed, and so did Sam. The bullet had lodged itself right below Sam's shoulder and blood was gushing out his arm staining his tux. Quinn rushed to Sam's side crying and quickly helped him to their car, and drove to the hospital. She rushed into the hospital with Sam following closely behind holding his shoulder.

"I need him in a room now." Quinn demanded tears falling on the table, "He got shot." She explained to the nurse. Sam sat down in a chair trying to stay conscious, blood dripping through his fingers onto the tile floor. His eyes kept fluttering close, and he would have to force them open. The nurse gently grabbed Sam's good arm and led him into a room.

"He has lost a lot of blood already; the doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse told Quinn and ran from the room calling the doctor. "Please hurry." Quinn whispered to no one, a tear gently flowing down her face, Sam was lying on the bed staining the bed sheets with his blood. After about 2 minutes the doctor rushed in and ordered Quinn step out of the room so they could removed the bullet and close the wound quickly before he lost any more blood. Quinn stepped out of the room and sat in a chair in the waiting room, Tina and Mike rushed in first with all of glee kids following behind them.

"How's Sam?" Finn asked looking worried, "They doctor is removing the bullet right now." Quinn replied wiping the tears off her face. "I was just here two weeks ago, and now I'm here again." Quinn said laughing slightly. Finn looked confused and walked away; the doctor soon came up to Quinn

"Okay so we took the bullet out of him and stitched him up, right now he's sleeping and we don't want any visitors." The doctor explained "Great thanks, so when will he be able to have visitors?" Quinn asked the doctor, "About an hour or so." The doctor replied walking away. Tina started standing up and grabbed Quinn by the hand.

"C'mon let's go Quinn." Rachel said waving her over to the front of the hospital "No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here until Sam can have visitors." Quinn said trying to remove her hand from Tina's grasp. "No way, you need to eat lunch and we have to tell you something." Tina said tugging on her hand. "We can have lunch here in the cafeteria and we can talk there." Quinn offered trying to walk in the direction of the cafeteria. Tina overpowered Quinn and dragged Quinn to the door and ordered her to get into Rachel's car. Quinn got in and crossed her arms across her chest and stared angrily ahead.

"You know the gun man said something I think you might want to know after you left." Tina spoke up after a moment of silence. "And that would be?" Quinn asked still annoyed but now interested. "He was working for someone, just like to person who cut Sam." Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and turned to looked at Tina. "Are you serious?" Quinn asked "I'll kill you if you're joking." Tina held her hands up. "She's not lying I heard it too." Rachel piped up from the driver seat. Quinn sat there thinking, if the guy who cut Sam had a boss, and if that man's boss was the same person as Puck's boss and the same person as the gun man's boss there was definitely someone trying to ruin their lives but who?

**Please review!**


End file.
